Target acquisition and recognition training systems are used to train the aiming and firing of weapons. A scenario with targets is displayed to a trainee, who then aims the simulated gun and fires at a target. Prior art systems have notable disadvantages in that because of the number of scenarios and the variety of targets that may be incorporated in each scenario, it becomes very difficult to score the trainee since his selection (i.e., the target selected from a plurality and at which the gun is aimed) cannot be easily registered. Additionally, scenarios presented through cathode ray tubes lack resolution and therefore the realism of the real world. The alternative is to limit the simulation to one target at a time, with the attendant loss of realism and simplification of the task.
A possible solution might utilize a keyboard, through which the trainee is able to register his selection of the acquired target (for example, by inputting the class and position coordinates of the acquired target). The trainee's score could then be computed based on the information input via the keyboard. However, such a system would be disadvantageous in that registration of data by means of the keyboard is time-consuming and distracts from the training exercise.